A ChefAtheist Trip to Equestria
by ChefAtheist
Summary: A teen somehow gets transported to Equestria and it's up to him and the mane 6 to send him back… or, as time goes on, will he decide to stay and live a new life?
1. A Kickass Game

**Author's Note: Hi Guys ChefAtheist here with my first story in Equestria :D**

* * *

**Summary**: A teen somehow gets transported to equestria and it's up to him and the mane 6 to send him back… or, as time goes on, will he decide to stay and live a new life?

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Hurt/Comfort and Romance

**Pairing**: OC will most probably pair with Princess Luna or Queen Chrysalis

(_This text is thoughts and sounds)  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Kickass Game**

**Somewhere within England**

"Fuck this shite" I say as I throw my Xbox controller at the TV screen with righteous fury" Curses be upon you, TV, hope you die from hellfire and brimstone" I mutter at the TV as I walk to the socket to turn it off.

Hi, my name is **Adam** and I'm a white man with **dark brown short Hair and beard** and welcome to my life… yeah I stay at home and play Xbox and get into stupid frenzies when it pisses me off, like right now it decided to freeze in the middle of a fucking team death match on Black Ops 2 and I was being the lucky S.O.B I always am but no, the TV decided to say fuck you.

Also, I am wearing a White T-shirt, Denim shorts and my black converses (no socks please) because I'm pretty lazy to be honest when the holidays come around since most of my friends are either too busy or seem to evaporate during holidays, to my aggravation.

_Beep! Beep!_

"Holy shit" I Say as I dig into my trouser pocket and pull out my Sony Xperia and read the text I got:

'_Yo dude come over and see this kickass game I got :) ' – Dale_

"Finally something to do" I exclaim as I grab my pilot shades which I need since they are customised with my lenses I use for my regular glasses but are sunglasses instead since it has been extremely sunny in England for some reason but none the less I walk over to my house's door and open it and step outside to then turn round and lock my door and begin my gander over to my friend's house to inspect this new game of his.

After waltzing out of the street and into the 'open' world of the town, I decided ,after arguing with my other personalities (yay for insanity), to walk through the local forest which in some cases proved to be nice scenic shortcut for me but no trip is complete without music, so… I sang '**savior by Rise Against**' even choosing it on my phone to sing along to.

However, while halfway through the forest I noticed a tingle in the air then my curiosity got the better of me and I decided to go after the tingle.

After bumbling around like an idiot for what felt like an hour around an area I never been before, the tingle became more intense and then I found the source, it was a weird looking orb what was half pinkish-white and half dark blue but when I touched it, a blinding flash of white appeared but I shielded my eyes by closing them and looking away.

'_Hmmm I feel as if I was flying' I thought to myself_

'_Open your eyes you twat!' my personalities called out_

"What the fuck?" I questioned before noticing I was falling fast with an awesome blue shielding like was a biotic in Mass Effect, I then looked down and noticed the ground coming to meet me at an alarming rate "OH SHIT!" I shouted as clamped my eyes shut.

_THUD!  
_

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Should I continue? Corrections? REVIEW!**


	2. A Strange Creature

**Author's Note: Continuing also cheers for the favorite!**

(_This text is thoughts and sounds)_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Strange Creature**

**In Ponyville**

_THUD!_

"What on Equestria was that?" asked Twilight Sparkle who had just jumped at the sudden noise "I have no idea, twilight" replied Spike who was now crawling out of a pile of books he dropped, which was caused by the sudden noise "same here, darling" said Rarity agreeing with Spike as she went over to Fluttershy, Applejack and Pinkie pie who had stiffened before the massive sound due to her Pinkie sense "ummm, perhaps we should che…"

_CRASH!_

"QUICKLY, COME WITH ME EVERYPONY!" shouted Rainbow Dash interrupting Fluttershy "what in tarnation is happening?" asked Applejack "SOME WEIRD CREATURE JUST FELL FROM THE SKY INTO THE MIDDLE OF PONYVILLE!" called Rainbow Dash while zooming out towards the centre of ponyville "*gasps* COME ON EVERYPONY!" shouted Twilight in horror as she raced out of the door with the rest of the mane 6 (excluding RD) in hot pursuit.

**In the middle of Ponyville**

Twilight Sparkle was horrified when she saw the strange creature, was it evil? Was it good? Nopony could be sure "what is it?" asked a random pony in confusion "ummm" was all she got from twilight as she stepped closer towards the creature, it appeared to be male due to the beard and wore mostly black and had a weird thing on its face (**A/N: the sunglasses**) she was about to asked Applejack if there was any way she could drag him out of the town until she noticed Fluttershy examining his leg "what is it Fluttershy?" she asked "his leg isn't supposed to be like that…" replied Fluttershy and that's where Twilight examined it as well and well… it didn't look good there was blood all over his leg "ummm I believe that means it's broken" said Twilight as began to look at the crowd for Applejack who was arguing with Rainbow Dash about the creature's motives "APPLEJACK!" she called to her "what do want, Twilight?" Applejack asked stopping her argument with Rainbow Dash "can you drag him to the hospital please?" asked Twilight politely to her "*sighs* fine…" replied Applejack as she began trotting over to the creature and began to drag him to the hospital.

**Hospital (2 hours later)**

"So what's wrong with him" asked Twilight to the doctor "well, he has broken his leg but that can be fixed and also he is alive, thank Celestia" he simply replied leaving the mane 6 with this creature "I bet as soon as it wakes it'll cause chaos" stated Rainbow Dash "whoa, hold it there partner we can't just point hooves at it now" replied Applejack, then the creature moved its hand as Fluttershy ever so rightly reminded them about it "ummm, did it just move?" asked Twilight noticing it moving "ummm, hi there ,uh… big monster thing" Fluttershy said to it as it stirred "*moans* fuck… what happened?" it spoke in what some ponies would say a 'Rarity voice' but its voice was slightly more rougher "eeeek!" screamed Fluttershy just noticing it speaking in Equestrian (**A/N: my thought of the language of the Ponies since English is Human**) "did it just speak?" asked Rainbow Dash in confusion which was answered with a simple nod from Fluttershy who began recollecting herself "umm, my name is Fluttershy, uh… what's yours?" asked Fluttershy in her sweet voice of hers "*moans* my name is… Adam… I like your name" he said nicely passing out from the strain of trying to wake from unconsciousness "wait… what?" is all Fluttershy said looking at 'Adam' passing out "humph, appears Fluttershy has a new friend" said Rainbow Dash while laughing "well, let him rest and we'll come back when he is better, okay?" said Twilight smiling while the mane 6 said their approvals and began to disperse and leave the hospital.

'_I should report this to the princesses as well' thought Twilight_

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Should I continue? Corrections? REVIEW!**


	3. Waking Up

**Author's Note: Cheers for the review so let's make this longer…**

(_This text is thoughts and sounds)_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Waking up**

**9 hours later, within the Hospital**

"**OW, MY FUCKING LEG**" I cried while checking my leg for wounds "hmm, appears to be okay… hurts like a bitch though" I exclaimed getting out of the bed.

'_Wait… WHAT?' I cried out in my thoughts_

'_Shut up and take it like a man, you pussy' my over-manly personality said to me_

'_Roll with it, dude' my relaxed personality also said_

"Okay…" I said to myself, weirded out by my own personalities "either way, how on Earth did I get into a bed, the last thing I remember was falling which explains the hurt leg and a name… Fluttershy I believe is what she was called" I recalled from recent events "no light out… good" I muttered as I looked out of the window to my right but when my feet hit the floor, pain spreaded itself throughout my left leg which caused me to shout in pain and fall to the floor "bollocks…" I moaned as I brought myself up ignoring the pain and started limping towards the door before noticing my Xperia was still in my trouser pocket "please still work" I pleaded as I pulled it out and pressed the power button and thankfully it worked "oh thank Christ" I stated as I then pulled along the headphones out of the other pocket "huh could play some songs now" I chuckled to myself while limping my way out into the corridor and down the stairs "why is place so empty?" I questioned.

'_There are probably monsters round every corner' my paranoid personality said to me_

"Doubt it" I muttered as I limped to the door into the open world, then I heard a voice say "you shouldn't be up after that injury" I turned round to stand face-to-face with the voice of… a pony? "How the fuck are you talking?" I said to it, then it looked at me weirdly before saying "I should say the same to you, thing" Now it was my turn to look at her weirdly then I just sighed "fine, I'm okay to walk" I said lying since my leg still hurt "no, your leg was broken and you need rest" it said taking a more calm stance towards me "then how does it not look broken?" I responded in confusion as it did not look broken but felt broken but I sort of believed that was me exaggerating the pain "Unicorn Magic" it calmly said to me like it was common knowledge then I just fainted on the spot in shock and in pain.

'_What the Fuck?' I Thought_

**The Next Day**

**"HE'S WAKING!"** I heard a voice say as I opened my eyes and saw 6 ponies in front of my bed "ummm, what's up?" I plainly say to them, then the blue one came way too close to me and stated "FRIEND OR FOE?" at first I just got aggravated with it saying this as I saw myself as no threat "Foe, if you get any closer to me, otherwise friend" I said to it angrily which caused it to sneer at me "calm down we mean no harm" the purple one said to the blue one who sneered at me once more then trotted off "firstly, what are you" the purple one said levitating a parchment and quill in front of it "a binapple" I joked with it but she seemed to look at me like she didn't get it "a hybrid between a pineapple and a banana" I explained to it, then the orange one stated "you don't look like a fruit" which caused me to sigh at a lost joke "fine, I am a human" I said which caused it to write a bit then state "okay good, you said you name was Adam?"

"Uh huh"

"Okay, Adam why are you here?"

"Tourism, I don't know some stupid orb thingy plopped me here in some world where even Sheogorath would see as insane"

"Who?"

"Sheogorath, daedric prince of insanity was in the game, Oblivion"

"What?"

"Whatever"

"OHMYGOSHWENEEDTOMAKEYOUAPARTY!" said the pink one happily to the annoyance of the rest of them "interesting…" is all I simply said to that then turned to the Purple one "what is your name, miss?" which caused her to say proudly "my name is Twilight Sparkle, Celestia's Favourite Student" she then pointed at the Orange one who said "Howdy, mah name's Applejack, I own Sweet Apple Acres" then the blue one came forward and stated "My name's Rainbow Dash, the fastest flier in all of Equestria" which caused me to sneer at her then the white one came forward and said "my name is Rarity and you should stop at the carousel boutique and try some new clothing, darling" which caused me to smile since she reminded me of the British stereotype then came the pink one who shouted happily "MYNAMEISPINKIEPIEBUTYOUCANCALLMEPINKIE" which caused me to smile at her excitement "are you the one who smoked way too much meth?" I said to her but she already zoomed off which caused the yellow one to come forward and say "umm, my name is Fluttershy…" she said shyly "Fluttershy, you're the one attempted to talk to me right?" I responded and she just nodded "either way, when I get out of this place can I stay at one of your places, I promise to work if that is needed" I stated but they huddled together to discuss who would take me.

When they were done with their discussion Applejack came forward and said "Well, you can stay at mah farm and you can work with mah family there" to which I simply nodded and said "well, thank you miss Applejack I'll see you tomorrow then at your farm since I am slightly in pain still from the *cough* fall *cough*" and by saying that they all nodded in agreement and went on their separate ways.

'_What did you get yourself into Adam?' I thought_

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Should I continue? Corrections? REVIEW!**


	4. Apple Family and the Princesses

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking FOREVER! But WWE 13 and packing to move to my new house someplace else take up most of my time! Also appearance change check first chapter **

(_This text is thoughts and sounds)_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Apple Family and the Princesses **

**The next day at Sweet Apple Acres **

**_3rd person/pony_**

"Okay, Apple Family we have a new partner to help us in gettin apples this time" explained Applejack to her Brother and Sister, Big Macintosh and Applebloom "oooo, is this pony a stallion or a mare, sis?" squealed Applebloom **(A/N: Yes she squealed) **"he's a stallion alright and he should be here…" replied Applejack annoyed at the fact that Adam was late but unknown to her was that Adam sneaked behind them "HI APPLEJACK!" Adam shouted in glee only to get a surprise buck by Big Macintosh in retaliation which caused him to fly into the wall, peel off and leave an imprint "oww, damnit" he muttered in pain "*gasps* he's the stallion? He not even a pony…" gasped Applebloom inspecting Adam who was picking himself up from the floor "yep, I'm a Human" he said to her "and your name is…?" he questioned Applebloom and Big Macintosh "I'm Applebloom, Applejack lil sister!" Applebloom stated then pointed at Big Macintosh "and that's Big Macintosh, my Big Brother!" who reached out with his hoof to Adam who grabbed it and shook it "I'll just call you Mac" Adam said to Mac who just smiled at this friendly interaction with a 'alien' species "eeyup" he simply said to him "ah, a man of words" Adam joked which made everyone laugh "all right let's get goin then…" proclaimed Applejack but little did she know that a shady looking pony was watching though the window who then ran off towards Everfree Forest…

**Within Everfree Forest**

The Pony walked into an open area within the Forest and bowed in front of a black alicorn with dark green hair "what is it?" asked the Alicorn meanfully "there appears to be a strange creature working with the Farmer ponies, my queen and from the looks of it the creature appears to be non-equestrian" answered the spy "hmmm, I'd like to meet this thing" the Alicorn muttered before cackling loudly "what is it, my queen?" asked the pony which caused the Alicorn to stop cackling and look at the pony with an evil smile "bring this creature to me, my subject" she ordered to the pony who simply bowed and ran off to do the deed…

'_yes, my subject bring me this creature and then we can take all the love we want' the Alicorn thought before teleporting_

**In Ponyville, Twilight's Library**

_KNOCK! KNOCK !_

"Spike, get the door!" shouted Twilight no even looking up from the book that she was reading "okay, Twilight" Spike replied and ran towards the door to open it "who is… oh" he said as he noticed Princess Luna and Princess Celestia "Hi Princesses!" he said cheerfully "hello spike, we're here to see Twilight, she in?" Princess Celestia replied in her motherly tone "yeah she is, hang on… TWILIGHT!" Spike shouted up to Twilight, who dropped her book to her annoyance and was about to shout back until she saw the princesses "oh…hi princesses come in!" she said to them as they stepped through the door "thank you Twilight, we will be staying for a couple days and can we see this human?" Princess Celestia asked Twilight "umm, yeah I tell applejack to bring over and tell pinkie to make a party for him, you can meet him there" Twilight answered which caused Pinkie Pie to come out of nowhere "*gasps* PARTYTIME!" she shouted before she ran out at a speed which would of rivalled Rainbow Dash "I will never get that pony…" Princess Celestia muttered which Twilight and Luna Agreed to "well pinkie is probably making that party so I'll get Applejack and Adam" said Twilight to the princesses "oh, and make yourself at home"

**At Sweet Apple Acres (Afternoon)**

"well that's it everypony" said Applejack wiping the sweat off of her brow "eeyup" replied Big Mac carting off the apples "yay, now I can go see the cutie mark crusaders" said Applebloom walking off towards the treehouse used by the CMC "funktastic" Adam said picking up some apple baskets and began walking towards the barn where they store the apples "funktastic, don't ya mean fantastic?" asked Applejack also taking some baskets "yeah I but say funktastic sounds better to me" answered Adam putting the bucket down within the barn "APPLEJACK! ADAM!" called Twilight from outside the barn "c'mon Adam" said Applejack walking out to see Twilight standing there "what's up Twilight?" Adam Said with a massive grin on his face "oh, we have a party for you at my library" She said to Adam "so soon… oh wait pinkie" muttered Applejack realising a pinkie pie party "sounds like fun!" Adam said to Twilight walking towards the town "umm, alright let's go Applejack" Twilight said to Applejack and began to trot towards Ponyville

**At the Library**

"Right, we got here in front of Adam even though he ran off first" said Twilight to Applejack who just nodded and said "yeah, where is he?" Twilight just sighed to this and again Adam was being his sneaky self again and stalked up to them, hiding in the darkness of the Afternoon "oh well let's just open the door" Twilight said annoyed at the fact that Adam was nowhere to be found, she then opened the door and walked in with Applejack "HI GUYS!" Called out Pinkie not noticing Adam sneaking in and moving off into the darkness "yeah hi Pinkie… has anypony seen Adam?" Twilight asked everyone who was in attendance and coming out of their hiding places including the princesses, the shady pony, and the rest of the mane 6 "no, where is he?" Fluttershy said to Twilight "he ran here first so I have no idea" she replied not noticing Adam stealing some of the Cider and other Adult drinks **(A/N: Alcoholic Much?)** and start drinking them "hey umm… guys where is some of the cider?" one pony said "say what?" Rainbow Dash asked angrily while dashing towards the alcohol "Who touched the Cider?" She called out as Adam ran up to her and hugged her "I DID!" Adam said epically causing everypony to laugh at Adam's shenanigans "ok get of her Adam" said Twilight pulling Adam off of Rainbow Dash "fine" is all Adam said "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" called out Pinkie and that started off the music…

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Should I continue? Corrections? REVIEW!**


	5. Oh shite

**Chapter 4.5: oh shite…**

**Author's Note: **

**It has been a pain in the ass moving but set up everything and I have been hitting myself over and over again on the writer's block for Chapter 5and have been buggering around and thinking to myself about… OTHER FANFICS like a Mass Effect one for example.**

**Also New Story coming soon, Percy Jackson one... I BECOME GOD OF INSANITY! :D**

**Anyway… since Insanity has taken over the ChefAtheist Mind I have begun talking to the characters and the like**

* * *

**Pinkie Pie: "really?"**

**Me: "wait… how did you get in here?"**

**PP: "the door was open" *points at broken down door***

**Me: "Ah I see…"**

**Princess Luna: "The ChefAtheist Mind needs a new door"**

**Me: "you haven't been introduced yet, Luna!" *picks up duct tape***

**PL: "how is that going to work?"**

**Me: "I AM A WRITER" *begins duct taping the door together***

**PL: "Right well while Adam is doing that I'll take over" Pinkie whips Adam* "PINKIE!"**

**PP: "what?" *whips Adam* "WORK FASTER!" **

**Me: "balls to you" *finishes* "now Begone!"**

* * *

**Right then better start working on Chapter 5**

**PP: "you better"**

**Me: "help me…" **


End file.
